Peleas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ellos son particulares, digan lo que digan, tienen una modalidad muy propia. De todas formas él se sorprende, porque Bulma simplemente está harta de él. ¿Acaso han peleado? ¿O es un ataque de histeria? Vegeta no necesita de esa mujer tan vulgar, para nada...


**Peleas**

**Por Ruby P. Black**

- "¡Basta! Estoy cansada de que me des órdenes… me voy" – y se dio media vuelta para, evidentemente, marcharse.

Él se quedó observando su espalda con expresión absorta. No esperaba esa reacción. Si bien era cierto que Bulma tenía carácter fuerte nunca esperó que ella terminara mandándolo al mismísimo infierno. Uno donde se consumía fácilmente, y no era tan agradable como lo había imaginado.

Pero hizo como si no le importara y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cámara de gravedad. No interrumpiría su entrenamiento por una rabieta de la mujer, no es que ella fuese imprescindible, ¿o si?

Ya atardecía cuando salió de la cámara, había entrenado muchísimo y se merecía un buen descanso.

- "¡Mujer, quiero comer!" – la verdad era que el estómago le gruñía con fuerza.

El silencio le acompañó unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta que Bulma no había vuelto todavía.

Vegera era una clase de sujeto que jamás pediría una disculpa ni admitiría haberse equivocado. Sencillamente él sabía (o quería saber) que tenía razón, que la mujer estaba histérica, refunfuñando por tonterías. Luego se le pasaría y volvería a hacerle la cena.

Dos horas más tarde, comenzó a dudar de ello y salió de la Corporación. Sobrevolando el cielo quizás sería capaz de sentir su ki, aunque fuera muy débil lo reconocería enseguida.

Era algo más fuerte de lo que podía explicar con palabras toscas (las únicas que tenía casi siempre); ella se había vuelto parte de él y le costaba aceptarlo, pero la extrañaba bastante. Algo se colaba entre sus huesos, una energía poderosa, una necesidad absurda que se ceñía a su pecho y le asestaba una cachetada por cada metro que volaba.

Tenía que buscarla.

Ojalá Kakarotto nunca se enterara de esa angustia que ahora le estaba carcomiendo el corazón. Tenía uno, ¿cierto?

Una llovizna finísima le cubría mientras pensaba en su última mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? Él era un príncipe y tenía que mantener esa postura, el orgulloso ego y su hombría.

Finalmente encontró su ki y un rayo cruzó el cielo, al tiempo que comenzaba a llover más.

Divisó el avión de la corporación en una de las montañas más cercanas. Un valle se formaba entre ellas y el aparato estaba justo allí. La luna se reflejaba en un lago cercano, y se perdía al instante entre los nubarrones.

Descendió y la encontró acurrucada bajo el techo natural de unas rocas; se acercó sigiloso, hasta que finalmente ella le descubrió.

Fue intenso. No podía negarlo.

Sus ojos grandes y azules penetraron cada una de las corazas hasta su alma y siguieron avanzando. Un temor profundo a la ida se apostilló en sus manos sudorosas, en su cuerpo empapado y en sus labios firmemente apretados. Fue un sentimiento que quiso apartar mientras seguía acercándose a su lado. Sus ojos negros recorrieron el rostro sorprendido de verle ahí.

Acababa de descubrir que tenía un alma y ella se la había robado.

- "Vegeta" – la escuchó murmurar. Un sonido apenas perceptible. Lo ignoró.

La proximidad se le hizo tentadora y absurda a la vez, la sujetó con brusquedad del brazo poniéndola de pie y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó de forma impulsiva y desafiante. Su mano arrimó su cuello interesado en sentirla más cerca. Bebiendo de su beso una pasión que no podía controlar, algo tan humano, tan natural.

Las manos de ella se asentaron en su pecho y se entregó bastante a él. Porque lo necesitaba y ansiaba.

- "Lo siento" – balbuceó el príncipe sin poder creerlo y ella oculto una sonrisa agachando el rostro; asombrada. – "Te… si, te extrañé… Creo"

- "También yo"

Un beso más cerró las palabras y un rayo iluminó a la extraña pareja.

Todo quedó resumido en ese instante y Bulma pensó que era una excelente manera de reconciliarse.

**Fin**

No tengo muchos fics de esta pareja, aunque realmente me gusta. Siempre pensé en escribir un fic largo, más llevado al romance, ya que creo que no se me dan muy bien las peleas. Pero todavía no me animo.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se dieron cuenta que Bulma y Vegeta ya salían?

En fin, saludos a todos.

Como siempre, los invito a pasar por mi página de Facebook. El link está en mi perfil.

Ruby P. Black


End file.
